


The Lunch Date

by lavenderfieldsforever, Mystrangefiction



Series: Moves in Manhattan [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8819338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderfieldsforever/pseuds/lavenderfieldsforever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrangefiction/pseuds/Mystrangefiction
Summary: You and Detective Carisi have quickly met. Now he crashes your girls lunch with you best friend Amanda Rollins, but you don't really mind.





	

12:47. You’re checking your watch for the 10th time since you sat down in the cute Italian bistro you’d been wanting to try out. You pull out your cell to send Amanda a text just as she comes running up to your table.  
“I’m so sorry! You haven’t been waiting too long, right?” she says with an apologetic smile.   
“Nope, just got here myself. I was running late.” That’s a lie, but you know your friend has a lot on her plate right now and you don’t want to make her feel bad. Amanda takes a seat and you hand her a menu.   
“I told you we shoulda taken a cab, I had to park two blocks away!”   
You look up from the menu to see the attractive blonde detective from your friend’s squad standing at your table while he takes his coat off. Amanda looks at you with another apologetic smile. “Did I mention Carisi was with me?”   
You laugh at the exasperated look on your friends face.  
“I hope I’m not intruding on girl talk, but I got sisters, so I am pretty fluent myself,” he says with a wink. You tell both of them you don’t mind, and it’s the truth. The detective seems light hearted and funny. Besides, he’s not terrible to look at.   
“Please, have a seat,” you say to the detective with a smile.   
You all look over the menu as Amanda explains that she and Carisi were out working a case. When she told him she was meeting you at one of his favorite Italian bistros, he had invited himself.   
“Yeah, my pops knows the owner. I don’t get over here too often so I gotta take my chance when I get it,” Detective Carisi says as he looks over the menu. You couldn’t help but giggle at his thick accent. You’d heard Staten Island accents before and always thought they were kind of annoying, but somehow the detective made his accent sound endearing. You enjoyed the way his lips moved around the words. You found yourself barely listening to your friend as she talked about her day. You were too distracted by the detective’s mouth as he shook hands and spoke to the waiter. His charm came with ease, and you were a little captivated by it.  
“So, you two were friends in high school?” Carisi asks after everyone has ordered.   
“Yep, she was a really terrible influence on me.” You bump Amanda with your shoulder and her face fills with fake shock.   
“Oh, okay, I was the terrible influence? This woman taught me how to sneak out of my mama’s house and she even gave me my first beer!”   
The rest of the lunch goes on with the two of you talking animatedly about embarrassing high school and college stories.  
________________________________________________

“Yeah, so after that, Amanda’s name was changed in the school yearbook to ‘Freda Twohands’!” you say, laughing hysterically while Rollins shakes her head.   
“Seriously, the actual yearbook?” laughed Carisi.   
“Yep, thanks for that,” says Amanda, laughing. Her cell phone begins to vibrate.   
“Crap, it’s Liv, I gotta take this,” she says as she pulls out her phone. “Rollins.”  
Amanda gets up from the table and walks out of the restaurant, leaving you and Detective Carisi alone.   
The two of you just look at each other awkwardly for a moment, wondering who will be the first to speak.   
“It sounds like you two had some fun times together,” Carisi says, breaking the silence.   
“Yes, never a dull moment with her around,” you say. “It really sucked when she left Atlanta, but she needed to start fresh and I get that.” You look out the window at your friend. “It seems like she likes it here.” You look back to the detective. He is watching you with a hint of a smile on his lips. “Plus, I hear she works with some pretty good detectives.”   
Carisi laughs softly. “Well, she’s taught me a lot, and she’s good to have in your corner.”  
You agree.  
Sonny checks his watch. He knows the lunch will be coming to an end soon, but he wants to know more about you. He thought you were cute when he first met you, but now that he's up close and personal he can see just how pretty you are. It's obvious to him that you care deeply for your friend, not to mention the fact that you're funny and like to have a good time.  
“So, what brought you to the city?” he asks, leaning in. His eyes are crystal blue and you pause for a moment before you answer, taking them in.  
“Well, I ran an art auction house in Atlanta and was getting kind of bored.” You roll your eyes at your own craziness. “I got a call from another art dealer friend who had been here in the city and wanted to open an art house in Manhattan. He was insane enough to offer me a partnership, so here I am.”   
“You’re an art dealer, then?” he asks as he takes a sip of his coffee. He adds ‘smart’ to the mental list of qualities he likes about you.  
“Yes, I studied painting in college, but the starving artist lifestyle really wasn’t for me.” You laugh.   
“Okay, we’re on our way right now,” Amanda says, walking back to the table. She puts the phone back in her pocket. “Carisi, Benson wants us back at the station.”   
Sonny nods and stands up to put on his coat.   
“Thanks for meeting me for lunch, I know your days are out of control,” you say as you stand and hug your friend.   
“No problem, it was fun. Hey, your opening is next week, right?”   
“Yes, Wednesday night at 7. I’d love for you to be there, but I understand your work schedule is crazy.” You say this nonchalantly, but Amanda knows you well enough to know you really need her to be there.  
“I’ll be there, I promise,” she says as you all step out of the bistro and onto the sidewalk.   
“You’re invited too, Detective Carisi,” you say, peeking at him around Amanda with a smile.   
“Please, call me Sonny.” He smiles and extends a hand to you. You shake his hand and quietly marvel at how gentle - yet strong - it is.  
“Well, I am glad you could join us today, Sonny.” You involuntarily bite your lip.  
“Yeah, me too.”  
You both lock eyes and everyone is quiet for a beat.   
“Okay then, we better go!” Amanda says with a big grin as she pulls detective Carisi by the arm.  
You smile and wave as you turn to head toward your art studio.


End file.
